


Solution

by WattStalf



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, OT4, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Sixsome, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tags added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Lois meet Bruce and Diana, the couples are drawn to each other almost immediately. It isn't long before they begin looking for a solution to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know why I'm writing this stupid AU? Because I'm trash, that's why, and I love this stupid OT4 so much. I'm only a little bit sorry.  
> 

“Are you sure that it's okay for me to be your escort?” asked Clark, for what Lois was sure was the fifteenth time. “I mean, is it weird?”

“I don't think it matters,” she replied, for what she was sure was also the fifteenth time. “You're not covering the story, so as far as they're concerned, you aren't a reporter and you're just there as my date. I really doubt anyone will mind.”

“But are you sure?”

“Clark, do you not want to go with me or something?” she asked, teasing. Still, there was a look of horror on his face.

“What? No, no, I do, I just don't want to do something I shouldn't do and...” He trailed off.

“Look, like I said, I'm sure it won't matter. And this fundraiser is being hosted by Bruce Wayne. He doesn't have issue with the press if they're good and honest, which we are, so I doubt he's going to be suspicious that you're trying to get some secret scoop by mooching off of mine,” she said. “But if you don't finish getting dressed, I'm going to leave without you.”

Clark, reassured, got back to getting ready, and soon they were on their way to the fundraiser party at Wayne Manor. Lois was being sent to cover the story and had been allowed to bring a date, which was fine by her. She tended to get a little bored at these kinds of events, so having Clark with her would liven things up, at least a little bit.

When they arrived, she immediately began to survey the room, looking for who had shown up so far and what was going on, taking mental notes that she would soon be writing down physically. But first, there were the handshakes of lesser known socialites, hoping to get their names in the paper, and by the time she finally had the chance to meet her host, her arm was exhausted.

“Bruce Wayne,” he said, his smile every bit as charming in person. And rather than shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips, and the beautiful woman at his side did not look even the slightest bit jealous as he did.

In fact, once he was done introducing himself, she gave an equally charming smile as she said, “And I'm Diana Prince.” Of course, everyone had heard the rumors that these two had been seeing each other, and it wasn't a surprise that those rumors had turned out to be true. They were both gorgeous and had influence, and when Lois saw the two of them together, the phrase _power couple_ came to mind.

“Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet,” she replied. “And this is my escort.”

“Clark Kent,” he said, and shook hands with Bruce. His eyes, however, lingered on Diana.

“Clark's a reporter as well,” Lois added.

“But, uh, not the one on this story,” he mumbled.

“Well, either way, we're both pleased to have you,” said Bruce. Diana nodded, her winning smile only growing, and Lois wondered how it was possible for anyone to be so beautiful. Judging from the look on Clark's face, he was thinking the exact same thing, positively stunned.

“I've read some of your work, Miss Lane,” she said.

“Oh, please, call me Lois.”

“Well, Lois, I have to say, I admire your writing quite a bit,” she continued. “I think I speak for both of us when I say it'd be a pleasure to get a chance to really talk to you someday. With all these people here and all this mingling to do, you understand we don't have much time, but perhaps we could meet up soon, give you a real quote for your article.”

“And of course you're both welcome,” Bruce added. “The four of us could do lunch someday.”

“That sounds great,” replied Lois, and she reached in her purse for her business card. “Give me a call, and we can set up a time.”

Bruce took the card and pocketed it before putting an arm around Diana. “You'll hear from us soon,” he said, and the two began to make their way toward another group of people. Lois took her eyes away from them just long enough to see the way Clark stared after them.

“They make a lovely couple, don't they?” she asked with a sly grin. “One of them is particularly lovely, don't you agree?”

“I...” Clark flushed, looking down. “I don't...”

“Diana is beautiful,” she replied sincerely. “I don't blame you for looking, I was too.”

“They're a lovely couple,” he agreed. “Honestly, she was breathtaking but...the two of them together? I think that's what really did me in, they're both two beautiful.”

“You can say that again.” She shook her head. “I want to be jealous of them, but I'm not sure which one to be jealous of.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “Is that weird? I mean, people do stuff like that, but is it weird that I...kinda want to?”

“If it is,” she replied, “then I'm right there with you.”

~X~

“Clark is adorable,” said Bruce, as soon as his bedroom door closed. “I want one.”

Diana laughed, shaking her head. “Of course you do,” she replied. “And I can't say I blame you, he  _was_ adorable.”

“I couldn't even be mad at the way he was gawking at you, it was so cute.”

“Well, I don't see why you would be mad,” she said. “He was gawking at you just as much.”

“I don't know about that,” Bruce replied, pulling her in close, resting his mouth against her neck and kissing her. “I'd bet everyone in the room had their eyes on you tonight. I know I did.”

“When you weren't ogling Clark Kent,” she said with another laughing, relaxing into his touch. He nipped at her neck and she sighed happily.

“And when you weren't,” he shot back. “And let's not forget all the times you made eyes at Miss Lane.”

“I have a professional interest in her,” she argued, but paused. “I also think she's gorgeous, and I want one.”

Sighing into Diana's neck, he said, “I think there's one solution for this.”

“I agree, but I'm not sure they'd be up for that. We hardly know them, after all.”

“That's true, but we can get to know them.” He pulled back from her to remove the card from his pocket. “And first thing tomorrow, I can give your sweet Miss Lane a call.”

“But for now,” said Diana, tugging at Bruce's tie, “it's just the two of us.”

“Yes it is,” he replied and did not sound the least bit unhappy about it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, and the couples start to become friends. Soon, there will be smut. Soon.

Clark tried his best not to be nervous. It was just a simple lunch after all, and a lunch with another couple while he was there with his girlfriend, at that. He loved his girlfriend and couldn't imagine life without her, and he was not looking to replace her with either of the two who sat across the table from him, but he also could not stop imagining life with the both of them in it.

And it was with the both of them, and Lois as well, because the attraction he felt to Bruce was equal to the attraction he felt to Diana, and on a purely physical level, he would say it was equal to Lois, but it was hard not to think her better when it was hard to forget his bias. He couldn't help but be drawn in by the enigmatic beauty that surrounded the other couple, and he was awed by them.

The fact that Lois shared in his strange feelings made facing them a little bit easier, as did the fact that he didn't actually have to do much talking. This was her interview with Bruce, and he was only there because Diana was, and even she was not necessary for the occasion. He half-expected her to start a conversation with him while the other two talked, but instead, she became just as much of a part of Bruce's interview as Bruce, and Clark could just sit quietly and watch these three beautiful people interact.

Lois was much better at this than he would have been, but she had always been able to make herself fit into any situation, and that was just another one of the many things he adored about her. She could charm anyone, befriend anyone, make anyone in the world feel welcome, and he was lucky that she loved him in return.

“How long have you two known each other?” he heard Diana ask, and he looked over at her. When she caught his eye, she gave him a winning smile that made his chest ache and he was glad that the question had not necessarily been directed at him because he was not sure he could answer.

“A little over a year,” Lois replied. “We met through work, of course.”

“So, Clark, what sort of stories do you typically cover?” asked Bruce. “Diana is a bit of a fan of Lois, of course, but I'm curious about what you write.”

“Nothing, uh, nothing big, not like Lois,” he said, looking down at the table. He wanted very much to be able to maintain eye contact, and Bruce was not at all bad to look at, but he was Bruce Wayne and he was so handsome and intimidating that looking at him became impossible. Clark's heart was beating so loudly now that it was deafening to him. “I just pick up whatever needs to be done, really.”

“No shame in that,” replied Bruce. “And I'm still interested in seeing some of your work.”

The lunch carried on in a similar fashion, though Clark began to get over his shyness eventually. Having Lois steering some of the conversation helped, and soon enough he could look both Bruce and Diana in the eye when talking to them. That, of course, brought up the problem of him never wanting to look away, but that was preferable to staring at the table the whole time.

By the time it was time to say goodbye, he found that he didn't want to and that he would have spent the rest of the day in their company if he could. But they all had something they needed to do and they couldn't hang out like that forever, no matter how much Clark wished they could.

“That was amazing,” he said, once he and Lois were alone together.

“I'm glad you came out of your shell,” she replied. “You were getting so nervous that I really felt bad for you for a little bit there.”

“Can you blame me? Those two are just something else.” He shook his head. “I guess I just got starstruck.”

“I'll say,” she said with a giggle. “Maybe a little more than that. Are you still interested in them in _that_ way?”

He blushed and nodded. “Especially after spending more time with them. I feel like we could all get to be such good friends, but then I can't stop thinking about it being more than that.”

“Do you think they can tell just how awed we are by them?” she asked. “I mean, I can tell you're acting off, and when Bruce started talking to you, you looked like you were going to have a heart attack, but do you think they can tell?”

“I sure hope not,” he said. “Either way, I probably look really lame to them.”

~X~

“After today, I think Clark might prefer you to me,” said Diana.

“Really? He still seemed pretty hung up on you,” replied Bruce, but she was sure he was just trying to be modest. There had been no mistaking the look in Clark's eyes when he had first been singled out by Bruce. The young man had it bad for the both of them, no doubt about it.

“I'm not so sure about that,” she said.

“You're not jealous, are you?” he asked with a smirk.

“Of?” she replied, matching his smirk.

“Either one,” he said. “Or maybe you're jealous that Lois had to pay so much attention to me.”

“You have to admit that she's gorgeous,” Diana said.

“She is, but so is he. Seeing them again just made me see how cute they are together all over again. And as long as we keep them together, I really think it would be good for the both of us if we invited them to something a little more personal with lunch.”

“Don't rush them,” she said with a laugh. “We still really have no idea how they'd react to something like that, and Lois is a little bit harder to read than Clark. I _think_ she's as interested as he is, but I really can't tell, and I wouldn't want to do something to make her uncomfortable, no matter how much I want a chance with her. With the both of them.”

“Then we'll have to have lunch with them again,” he replied. “And again, and again, until you're absolutely sure it's okay to approach them. But I'm starting to get impatient.” He said the last bit in a teasing tone.

“Are you saying I don't keep you busy enough?” she asked with a laugh, and Bruce shook his head.

“You do,” he said. “You keep me very busy, and I appreciate that.”

“Don't worry, my dear. You won't have to wait forever to ask them, I promise.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there's a tiny, short sex scene in this chapter, I told you guys there would be smut  
> Also, the arrangement finally begins??????

Within a few weeks, Bruce and Diana became a regular part of their life, and their differences in lifestyle didn't seem to matter at all. The couple always found time for them, and always seemed eager to make plans with them. They were becoming good friends, and Lois was falling further into her infatuation with the both of them. Clark had been right, saying that seeing them together only served to make both of them more attractive, and she wanted more than anything to be a part of what they had.

Clark had it just as bad as she did, and maybe even worse because he couldn't hide it at all. He could not mask the look of adoration when he caught sight of either one of them, and he stumbled over conversation when he got caught up staring. Even if she hadn't wanted them for herself, Lois likely would have found it all so adorable that she wouldn't have been able to resist trying to set something up for Clark. The fact that she wanted in herself only furthered it along.

It was a weird thing to ask, a weird thing to bring up, and she knew it, but the only way to ask was to be blunt about it. She had no way of knowing how they would react and how it would affect the friendship they had begun to form, but it was clear that this wasn't something she or Clark would be able to get over any time soon and, at least for his sake, she had to try.

She called Diana when Clark wasn't home, just to gauge her level of interest, passing it off at first as “girl talk”. “Do you and Bruce ever do anything...unusual, to make things more interesting in the bedroom?”

She heard Diana laugh and had to bite her lip. “Why? Are things getting dull with Clark?”

“No, not at all, it's just...he and I have still been thinking of experimenting. I was wondering if you had any sort of experience with anything out of the ordinary.”

“Bruce and I have done our fair share of 'out of the ordinary',” said Diana. “Is there anything specific you're wondering about?”

“Have you ever had a...a threesome? Or maybe done something with another couple?” Lois was not being subtle, but she had a feeling Diana already had her figured out anyway.

“Once or twice, but we never found anyone who stuck with us,” she said. “But if this is your way of saying that you'd like to try that with us, I think it might go better in our case.”

“Am I being that obvious?”

“Only a little bit,” she said. “But Clark...well, let's just say he isn't very subtle.”

“He isn't,” Lois agreed, “but he's shy. And I knew if anything was going to be done about this, I would have to be the one to do it.”

“Bruce and I have discussed this a lot,” Diana replied. “He and I both agree that Clark is adorable, and he thinks you're beautiful. I think you're absolutely gorgeous.”

She felt herself go red, even though they were on the phone and Diana could not see just how much that remark was affecting her. “I...thank you, I...we both think you're a lovely couple, I mean...Bruce is a very handsome man and you...well, I think you're breathtaking, of course.”

“Oh, you're too sweet,” said Diana. “I wondered about your feelings. Clark has it written all over his face, but you were harder to read. Still, I'd hoped.”

Lois was stunned; the fact that someone like Diana had hoped for her to be interested was more than she could process. She had hoped, at least, that they would be willing to give her and Clark a chance, but to think that they wanted them, that _Diana_ wanted _her_ , was almost too much. This call had only been to test the waters, but now she had confirmation that this was something the other couple was very willing to participate in, to the point that they had wanted it all along.

~X~

“You what?” Clark was just about as stunned as she had been.

“I didn't plan on asking her outright, but the conversation just sort of accelerated to that point,” said Lois. “But, seriously, she said she and Bruce both thought about it before. She even said they were both really interested in us!”

“I cannot believe you actually asked her about that,” he said, shaking his head and laughing. But then he blushed, a nervous expression returning to his face. “So, are we really...are we really going through with this?”

“As long as it's really something you want to do,” she said. “I know we talked about it a lot, but if it's just a fantasy and you don't really feel comfortable with it, I understand.”

“No, no, I...I really,  _ really _ want this. I just wanted to make sure that you did, and you weren't just doing it for me.”

“I probably would have done it just for you if I didn't want it,” she replied, “but I want it more than I could say. So, would you like for me to call them and set up a time?”

He nodded, but he pulled her in for an embrace. “Later,” he said. “I'd like to spend some time with you for a little bit, if that's okay.” Without waiting for an answer, he caught her lips in a kiss, leaning back onto the bed behind him and pulling her with him. She landed on top of him and they broke the kiss, Lois smirking.

“You sure I'm enough for you when you could be having Bruce and Diana soon?” she asked.

“You're always more than enough for me,” he replied, and Lois made quick work of unfastening his pants and hiking up her skirt, pulling off her panties and discarding them.

She rode him desperately and frantically, both a little more excited than usual as they thought about their impending arrangement. He tipped his head back as he thrust up into her, and she held onto his shoulders, grinding her hips into his, both working hurriedly toward their climaxes. It didn't take either one of them long, what with the images in their minds, and Clark took hold of Lois, digging his fingers into her hips as he gave one final, hard thrust, and then she came after him, following him and collapsing on top of him, both panting and content.

Clark shifted their positions so that they could lay more comfortably, and he pulled Lois close to him, pressing his lips to her damp forehead. Above all, he wanted her and he loved her, and though he was excited to be able to try something with Diana and Bruce, he was even more excited to know that he would be able to share that with Lois. Just as he had thought that the other couple would not look complete without each other, he really couldn't imagine anything without Lois at his side.

And maybe that was why this arrangement felt like such a good thing. They were two couples who seemed perfect for each other, who seemed inseparable and brought out the best in each other. It would be like multiplying everything that made the great, he thought, and he couldn't wait to see the result.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SMUT

The first time was more than a little awkward at first, and it was all Bruce could do not to smirk through their “strategy meeting” beforehand. Diana had insisted they talk this all out first, just to make sure that the other two were comfortable with everything that would take place that day, and to figure out where they all fit into things. He had to admit that she was right, they needed to get all the talking done, but he also had to admit that it was both hilarious and adorable watching the Lois and Clark blush through the whole thing.

Though it was hard to get them to outright say some of the things they were referring to, the couple agreed with Bruce and Diana that they would need to start with getting Clark used to being fucked. He'd never been with another man before, and they would need to put some focus into that. Bruce, of course, was more than glad to hear it, and more than glad that their first time as a group would lead to him finally getting a chance with the handsome young man.

And if that were going to happen, he wanted to be fair, and he suggested that Diana take her turn with Lois while they did that. Just like her boyfriend, Lois flushed considerably at the suggestion, and Diana was quick to agree to it. Eventually, they would bring it all together, but they were start of separately, just to get the newcomers acclimated to the situation.

After what felt like entirely too much talking, they were finally all in the bedroom and finally all undressed, and Bruce took a moment to take in the sights. He had seen Diana more times than he could count, but she never failed to take his breath away and even now, he found it hard to look away from her, but he had to show appreciation to the others. Lois was, as Diana was always putting it, gorgeous, and even more so like this, and Clark would have made his jaw drop, had he been a man with less control. He was a lot more fit than one would have thought, and his clothes had done a lot to hide his physique.

“Lois, what do you say we watch the boys for a little bit, before we get started?” asked Diana.

“Sounds good to me,” she replied, and they both stood off to the side while Bruce went for lubricant and Clark waited for instruction.

“Now, I need you to just bend over the bed and relax,” he said while he got his hand slicked up. “Relaxation is the most important part, right up there with trust. And you need to trust that I'm not going to do anything to hurt you.”

“Of course I trust you,” said Clark, so earnestly that it almost made Bruce's heart skip a beat, and he did as he was told and bent over, and Bruce had to remind himself that he had to take this slow, that he couldn't just dive right in, no matter how much he wanted to.

When he had his fingers generously coated, he got behind Clark and asked, “Are you ready?” Clark nodded, and he began to work the first finger into him, spreading lube as he went. The young man was tight, but he could tell that he was trying not to tense up too much even as his body demanded that he did. Bruce was gentle as he worked with his finger, flexing a bit to stretch the tight muscle, until he thought that he could start to bring in a second finger.

It was quicker work this time, and Clark was relaxing more and more as he felt how this didn't really hurt with somebody who knew what they were doing, and Bruce certainly knew what he was doing. He stroked Clark from the inside once both fingers were deep within him and the younger man let out the most delicious moan, mumbling something incoherently about how good it was, and then Bruce began to scissor his fingers, stretching him enough to make room for a third.

While he had his two fingers apart, the third finger slipped in easily, and then he brought the other two fingers together, letting Clark close up around him and remarking about how warm and tight he was. It wouldn't be long now until he was ready, and he stroked and massaged inside him a bit more, to open him up and to let him see just how good it could be.

“Is that good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Clark murmured, “yeah, it is.”

“Are you ready for more?”

He nodded, moaning out a quiet, “Yes.”

“Just remember, don't be nervous and relax,” said Bruce before slowly pulling his fingers back out. He returned his hand to the jar of lube and began to cover his cock, even the brief contact from his own hand driving him a bit wild. He had wanted Clark for quite some time now, and having him in such a position was turning him on a hell of a lot more than he usually was.

Pressing the tip against Clark's entrance, he did not hesitate to push in a bit, but he did not push it all the way, giving him just a little bit before giving him a second to adjust, and then repeating the process. He took it as slow as he could, giving Clark all the time he needed to open up for him, and asked a few more times to make sure that he was still doing okay. While he was doing this, he heard a few soft whimpers, and looking over to see that Diana had Lois on her back and had already begun to treat her.

That made it a bit harder to maintain his self-control, but he had been around the block enough times to manage. He remained patient, and eventually, he had filled Clark completely, resting in him and letting him really get used to his presence. Clark was breathing heavily and whimpering a bit, tensing up and then reminding himself to relax, and Bruce waited through all of this.

“I'm good,” he said, strained and breathless. “I...I'm ready.”

“Just relax,” Bruce murmured, and slowly began to rock his hips against the young man, hissing a bit. It was good, it was really good, and Clark was adjusting really well, taking it a lot better than some people did on their first time. He was so damn trusting that it was almost touching, and Bruce hated to admit just how fond of him he was becoming just over something like that. If this didn't turn out to be more than a one time thing, he would be very disappointed.

It was not long before he couldn't help picking up speed, thrusting into Clark faster, grunting softly and holding on to the other man for support- though whose support it was for, he wasn't sure. He spared Diana and Lois a glance and saw the latter, with her head thrown back, mouth open with silent cries of pleasure, while the former had her face buried between her legs. They were getting very well acquainted as well, it seemed, and he gently nudged Clark, directing his attention to them.

“Oh god,” he groaned. “Oh god, I'm not gonna last, I...”

“It's alright,” said Bruce. “Neither am I.” He took Clark in hand then, and worked his hand up and down while he fucked him, thrusting into him with increasing speed and force, and Clark moaned. He was almost there now, and Bruce did not let up on either front, until he finally heard the younger man cry out as he reached his climax.

With Clark whimpering and panting in the afterglow beneath him, Bruce had no further reason to hold back, and he gave a few final thrusts before he was overcome with pleasure, letting out a long, low groan as he came. Without warning, Clark collapsed beneath him, causing Bruce to fall on top of him, but the young man support his weight with no trouble.

“That was nice,” he murmured in Clark's ear. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, that was great.” For a first time, it had gone well, and Bruce climbed off of them so that they could more comfortably watch Diana finish off Lois.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will get the POV of one of the girls during all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, more porn

Watching Bruce as he eased his fingers into Clark, and watching Clark's face shift as he was fingered, was a lot more arousing than Lois had thought it would be, and she had already thought it would be pretty damn arousing. But actually seeing it, actually watching as the man she loved was coaxed open by someone as handsome as Bruce Wayne got her so immediately hot and bothered that she bit her lip, feeling her face flush.

Humiliatingly enough, Diana noticed straight away and said, “Getting jealous, or just impatient?”

“I...I guess I'm a little bit impatient,” she replied. “But I'd still like to watch them, so...”

“I've seen this sort of thing before,” said Diana. “And, though I have to admit that Clark looks positively gorgeous like this, I won't be missing much. I think I can manage to show you a good time while still allowing you to watch the two of them.”

And so she eased Lois onto her back, giving her a reassuring smile as she did so, and angling things so that Lois could watch Bruce work a third finger into Clark. Bruce was murmuring to him, too softly for her to hear, but she momentarily lost focus when she felt Diana's fingers against her. She cried out and looked down to see the beautiful woman smirk at her.

“Just getting you warmed up,” she said, and she crooked a finger inside of Lois. Lois whimpered, biting the inside of her cheek as Diana began to finger her, and it was a struggle to focus, even on something as interesting as watching Bruce and Clark together. But she managed, squirming under Diana's touch until the other woman was satisfied with fingering her and decided to give her something more.

When she removed her finger, Lois had to hold back a whine of disappointment, reminding herself that it would only get better from there, and then Diana nuzzled between her thighs and everything else faded away again and all she could think about, all she could focus on, was the feeling of Diana's tongue pressing into her, gently and tortuously slow. She whimpered, and then she whimpered again, and she was frozen in place as Diana tilted her face into her, licking inside of her and adding a bit more pressure with each stroke of her tongue.

It took her breath away and stole her focus so much that it was a while before she noticed that Bruce had already begun to fuck Clark. She clenched her fists, struggling to both enjoy the show that the two men gave to her and to take in how wonderful it felt to have Diana go down on her. Diana clearly had experience with this, and her technique was amazing; Clark had made Lois feel good with this before, but she had been his first, and it was nothing compared to the level of expertise that Diana apparently had. She wondered if they could do this again when Clark was not so distracted, so that he could pick up a few of her tricks.

With just one look at her lover's face as he moaned for Bruce, she was pushed beyond the point she could bear and threw her head back, her cries going silent even as she opened her mouth. She was there so soon and she came, but even as she felt herself convulse from the inside, Diana did not let up on her, intent on getting her there as many times as she could. Lois was no stranger to being pleasured multiple times, but this time was so different, and in every way.

She got so lost in pleasure from that point on that it barely registered when the boys finished, though it was enough to send her into her second orgasm, and then she was vaguely aware that they had begun to watch her and Diana once they were done. It was the first time she had ever really been watched, the first time she had ever gotten this particular thrill from knowing that somebody was watching her like that, and she loved it more than she could possibly say. Had she been more in control of herself, had she not been so overwhelmed, she might have tried to make eye contact with Clark, just to let him know that she knew he was watching.

Her third orgasm was the best, by far, and she finally found her voice again as it caused her to scream out in pleasure, louder than she ever had before. Perhaps so loud to make up for the fact that her pleasure had previously silenced her. Whatever the case, it was a long time before she recovered from that one, and Diana pulled back to give her time to catch her breath.

“Was that everything you hoped it would be?” the other woman asked, and Lois nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. She was suddenly exhausted, though a moment ago she had felt as though she could keep going forever. Having a moment to herself made her realize that she was completely spent, at least for the moment.

“What about you boys?” she then asked, turning her attention to their spectators. Clark was blushing furiously, looking as though he was trying not to feel guilty for watching, like he knew that it was okay but still felt like he should have asked permission first or something.

“Beautiful,” said Bruce, smirking. “Enough to get me back in the mood, at least. And you've still not had anything done to you, right, Diana?”

“Seeing Lois like this almost did me in a few times,” she replied. “But you're right, I think I could use a little treatment myself. What about you, Lois? Are you still up for more?”

Lois hesitated, wanting to say yes, afraid to disappoint their hosts, but she knew that she would need to rest quite a bit. “I'm a little tired,” she finally confessed.

“That's alright. What about you, Clark?”

“I'm pretty tired too,” he admitted, looking just as ashamed as Lois felt. But neither Bruce nor Diana seemed at all disappointed in them.

“That's understandable,” said Bruce. “It takes some work to be able to keep things going for so long. But maybe the two of you might be able to help me out with Diana anyway? I think it might be possible, even as tired as you both are.”

“I'd love to,” said Lois, already having a good idea of what this would entail, and she knew that she would be able to handle it in her current state.

“If she's in, then so am I,” Clark added, and the two beamed at each other before Bruce began to explain what he had in mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a plot in here somewhere? Ha, doubt it, just an excuse for porn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn.

Bruce's idea did work out perfectly and would not take as much effort from Clark or Lois than they could actually afford in their exhausted state, and he had already recovered enough to do his part of the plan. The only difficult part was finding a position that would accommodate all of them, but in the end, they managed to work something out, with Diana bent over the bed, pulled back enough to leave space for Clark on the floor beneath her, while Lois was underneath her on the bed, head tilted up to reach her chest.

It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but it could have been worse and it was worth it anyway, to pay back Diana for being so patient and making sure that Lois had her fun first. Everyone had had their own fun except for her, and Clark was more than happy to do whatever he could while the other two also did their part. Things were going even better than he ever could have imagined.

Bruce was going to fuck Diana from behind, just as he had done with Clark, while he ate her out and Lois sucked at and played with her nipples. When he had her bent over, he began to ease inside of her, with less hesitation than he had with Clark; Diana was a lot more experienced in such things, and when Clark felt her begin to jerk above him, pushed forward from Bruce's thrusts, he reached up to steady her a bit while he craned his neck.

He pressed his tongue into her, and though it was difficult at this angle, this was something he had done enough times to know he would at least make Diana feel somewhat good. And with the others helping, it was alright that he wasn't having the easiest time getting the angle right. He did the best he could, however, taking in the taste of her as he drove his tongue deeper.

~X~

This was Diana's favorite part of their day, without question. Of course, everything had been made all about her, so there was nothing to complain about. Clark was proving himself to be quite skilled with his tongue while Lois began to do the same, taking one of Diana's breasts in her mouth. Bruce was behind her, steady as always, and fucking her just the way he knew she liked.

He had an easy pattern he followed, pushing further into her and then pulling back, forward and back, until he had picked up enough speed that she jerked forward, but then Clark had a hold of her and kept her steady, and when Bruce noticed this, he grabbed onto her waist to also help keep her in place. They couldn't make things too hard on their guests, after all.

Lois pinched at one of Diana's nipples, rolling it between two fingers and pulling it slightly, while she worked her tongue over the other, licking and teasing. For her first time at this, she was proving herself to be a quick study. She was a lot of fun, to say the least, and Diana was glad that they had been able to work something out with the couple, not only because of how Lois was learning, but also because Clark was showing off his own skills.

Lois was certainly a lucky girl, to have someone like Clark to please her like this. Despite the difficult angle, he managed to trace shapes within Diana and delve deep inside of her with his tongue, and she moaned from a combination of that and everything else going on around her. She would have to take the time to pay each and every one of them back for this, but she knew there would be a lot more fun to have a lot of time to have that fun in.

~X~

It had been great with Clark, even better than he expected, but Bruce was still glad to get back to Diana after that. She was familiar, but it never got old and it never got tired, and he would always want her as much as he always had. It was odd, for him to feel so attached to either of the couple with them already, but there was at least nothing odd about his attachment to Diana.

He was able to go at whatever pace he wanted with her, because he knew she was experienced and could take it, but he also knew exactly what she needed and knew how to really make her happy after she had put so much effort into pleasing Lois. Soon, he was sure that he would get his own chance with Lois, and Diana might get Clark on his own, but the best would always been when the four of them came together like this, and there were a lot of positions that he hoped to try.

For now, he buried his face in Diana's rich, dark hair and held onto her, working his way toward his second orgasm. He could last a bit longer this time, if he really wanted to, but there was no need to hold back as long as he made sure he did what he could to bring Diana there with him, and with her getting so much attention, he knew there would be no issue. And so he took in her scent, thrusting into her with increasing force, creating more and more friction until he was there on the edge, and could barely keep from crying out when he finally came.

~X~

Lois had never done something like this before, but she knew how she liked it and it was simple enough to figure out. She hoped that someday Diana would teach her everything she knew, but for now, she was content to learn through experience. Not to mention the fact that this was not hard on her even with how much Diana had tired her out, and she delicately toyed with her nipples, hoping that she was doing it the way the other woman liked it.

Judging by her moans, she assumed she had to be doing okay, at least well enough that it caused no complaint, even if she were just moaning from what the men were doing to her. But then, she heard Diana gasp a few times, not long after she had noticed Bruce stop thrusting, and she knew that that meant she had come at last. Pulling back, Lois looked up to meet her eyes, and Diana gave her a friendly smile.

“That was wonderful,” she said. “All of you.” But she was looking directly at Lois as she said it, and she couldn't help but feel as though the praise was directed at her. They'd only been doing this for a day, but already she was so happy and comfortable in this that she couldn't help but hope that this would last forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday we'll get to the part where they all fall in love and live together


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me

They met up as often as they could after that, always at Bruce's home, because home hardly seemed like the right way to describe the sprawling manor. There was always more than enough room for whatever they wanted to get up to, and Lois and Clark would find themselves there at least once a week, if not more, depending on what their schedules permitted. The four of them got very close very quickly, and had experimented with a lot of things.

The second time they met up, it was decided that Clark would have his first time alone with Diana, while Bruce had his first time alone with Lois. Of course, they were not really alone, because they were in the same room together, able to watch the other two as much as they wanted.

Clark couldn't deny his excitement going into this, especially not after how wonderful things had been with Bruce. He had been so attracted to Diana from the beginning that he had caught himself fantasizing about her a lot, and he hoped that she would be just as he had imagined, or better. And, considering how things had been with Bruce, he was sure that she would be.

“Lie back,” she told him, gesturing to the bed. He wondered what Bruce would do with Lois if they had the bed occupied, but he did as he was told, and she climbed on top of him. Looking up at Diana, he was once again thrown by how beautiful she was, with her dark hair framing her face and an enchanting smile. He wanted her more than he could say and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew it.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Clark nodded a bit too enthusiastically and she laughed a bit before she straddled him and began to lower herself onto him. It was not long before she had pulled him entirely within her, and he was left breathless for a moment due to the sensation. It was overwhelming and wonderful and he moaned as Diana began to rock her hips on top of him.

“Can I...?” he asked weakly.

“Of course,” she replied, and he reached up to hold onto her waist as he began to thrust up into her. Diana moaned softly and it was such a beautiful sound that it drove him on, thrusting faster and harder. Soon enough, Clark could hardly contain himself and was barely aware of his movements, simply going along with his desires and fucking Diana with abandon. He wanted her so badly, he had to have her, he had to do absolutely anything in that moment to have her.

There was a sound to his left and he glanced over to see that Bruce had Lois against a wall, and she moaned as he pushed himself into her, and Clark did not feel the least bit jealous to see them together. It was honestly a beautiful sight and one that made him return his attention to Diana, giving her all that he could. He wanted to make her feel as good as it looked like Bruce was making Lois feel, and he tried to emulate what he had observed as Bruce's form.

Doing what he could to mimic what had been done to him and what he had seen Bruce do, Clark hoped that he was doing something right. Diana didn't seem to have any complaints, matching his pace and jerking her hips to meet his, and he whimpered a bit from the sheer ecstasy of it. They worked together, getting comfortable within one another's patterns, and before long, he could not think about how he was doing, because he could not think about anything at all. All he could do was look up at Diana and thrust into her and he could hardly breathe, his noises coming shorter, more like gasps than anything else.

When he knew that he could not last much longer, that he was already growing too close, he steeled himself, trying to prolong as much as he could for Diana's sake. She was getting there herself, he could tell, and he bit the inside of his cheek, putting all of his focus into getting here there before him. He was so focused, in fact, that he barely even registered when Lois cried out, and it took him a moment to realize what that meant for her. Someday, he hoped he would be able to really watch the two of them together, but for now, he had so much more on his mind.

Diana was just barely hanging on at this point, practically dangling over the edge, and he gave it all he had, all while trying to resist on his own. It was quite the challenge, but it was worth it and he when he finally made it and finally fell her tense and tremble, he knew that he had succeeded. And then it only took one, weak thrust to push him over the edge with her, clinging tight as he moaned pathetically and came with Diana.

After that, everything was hazy as he tried to catch his breath and they laid together, side by side. He barely noticed when Lois came to join him, and when he finally registered it, he also noticed that Bruce had joined Diana, and the four of them relaxed while Bruce did what he could to recount his time with Lois, and Diana talked about Clark. When they were done with that, both couples told stories from before they had met, and it wasn't long before they were all ready for more.

That was how things went for them, and they only got closer over time, until Clark honestly felt as if he were dating all three of them instead of just Lois, and he wondered if it would be odd if they went out in addition to all of their sessions. He wasn't sure exactly how to bring something like that up, though, and kept it to himself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint, but there's no smut in this chapter

The more time went by, the more time the couples spent together, the more Lois began to notice a change in the way they interacted. She had never had an arrangement like this before, but she had a feeling that this was not how it always went, and that they were a bit closer than they normally would have been. And she knew for a damn fact that she was getting very attached to Bruce and Diana, beginning to see both of them almost as close to her as Clark was.

She knew what that meant, knew that it meant that her attraction for them had gone straight past sexual, into romantic. It was impossible to deny that she cared deeply for both of them and that she would have been happy to spend all of her time with them, for the four of them to always be together. She was falling for the other couple, but she didn't think that she was the only one.

Clark had been infatuated with the both of them from day one, but she noticed the shift in the way he interacted with them too. She noticed the new look in his eyes, a look that really wasn't all that new to her, because she had seen it in the way he looked at her when they first began dating. He was falling for them too, and she didn't know if that was supposed to happen or not, but at least they were not in it alone.

And to make matters more interesting, she often suspected that there was more going on with Bruce and Diana. It was a two-way street, and they were allowing things to get as close as they were. There was a chance that they cared a bit more than they should as well, and if that were the case, Lois wondered what that meant for them and where they could go from there.

Finally, she decided to bring it up for Clark and see what he really had to say on the whole matter. “How do you feel about Bruce and Diana?”

“They're great. You know I love spending time with them.”

“I don't mean like that,” she said. “I mean, how do you feel about them? Good friends, or what?”

“I think we're a little more than friends at this point,” he said with a nervous laugh. “But...are you saying _you_ feel like that for them?”

“I...think so,” she admitted. “I feel a lot closer to them than I expected, and I really feel like I care a lot for them. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do,” he said at last. “I feel the same way. I don't know why I do, but I feel like I'm falling for them. Both of them. I'm glad you feel the same way about it, because I have no idea what I'm doing here.”

“I'm just as blind here as you are.”

“Yeah, but it's better not to be blind alone, isn't it?”

~X~

Bruce had always had trouble getting close to people, and Diana had been one of the first that he had allowed so deep into his life. He loved her in a way he hadn't thought himself capable of, so it was a pretty huge surprise when he felt those sorts of feelings growing again, and for two new people. Clark and Lois had become such a regular part of his life that he almost didn't notice the change taking place, and that in and of itself was enough to make him realize that this was something very out of the ordinary.

Getting so close to them wasn't supposed to happen, or at least, he didn't think he was capable of letting it happen, not again. Diana had been enough of a surprise, but to think that he would have two others threatening to make him let his guard down all over again...it would have been too ridiculous to believe if he didn't know that it was already happening. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it.

They'd had a few couples join them before, but nothing like this had ever happened with any of them. None of them had become as regular as Lois and Clark, none of them had become like close friends to them, and none of them had made him wonder if he might be falling in love all over again. Whatever was going on, however, he knew he wasn't alone in, because he knew how to read Diana, and he knew that she had grown quite fond of the other couple as well.

She wasn't an easy person to read, but he had experience and had come to learn what certain signals meant from her and how she acted when she felt a certain way. He was certainly no stranger to how she behaved in romance, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was showing all the signs that she cared a bit more for Clark and Lois than she was verbally letting on.

So he confronted her about it, asking, “Do you think that they're fitting in pretty well with us?”

“After all this time, you're only just now asking that?” she shot back.

“Oh, I know they're fitting in like that,” he replied. “But haven't you noticed them fitting in in another way?”

“So, you're starting to develop feelings for them too,” she said. “I was wondering if you were, but it's so hard to tell with you, and you've always been so guarded about things like that. I'm surprised that you're already so open about your feelings.”

“I'm getting better at that with practice. If we both feel this way about them, though, I think it might be beneficial to bring it up to them.” Bruce paused, thinking on his own statement. “But if we push too hard and they don't want something like that, it could ruin everything.”

“That's true, but what if they do like it? You have to admit, we're all getting very close. I think they might be more interested in us as well.”

“I've noticed that too,” he confessed. “If you really think it's worth it to try, then I agree, but I just don't want to do anything that might ruin everything we already have.”

“I can tell you care about them, because otherwise you wouldn't be so worried. You'd be a lot more blunt with them if you weren't afraid of losing them,” said Diana. “I don't think we will though. I think they're probably in the exact same boat as we are.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

And so the couples sat down to discuss it, bringing it up at the exact same time. As soon as Bruce agreed that they needed to talk about things, Lois wondered exactly where this conversation would go. She hoped desperately that they wanted to talk about deepening the relationship as well, but she knew that there was a chance that they thought things were getting to serious and wanted to slow them down, and an even bigger chance that what they wanted to discuss was something small and unrelated.

“Do you guys want to go first?” asked Diana, when all four of them were seated and ready to begin talking.

Lois looked at Clark before she answered, “How about you guys go first?”

“Alright,” she replied with a nod. “Bruce and I wanted to discuss this arrangement, and our relationships.”

“That's right,” said Bruce. “The two of you have always seemed close, and we liked that about you. Diana and I are very close as well, and it seemed like we would all be a good fit, and that ended up being the case. But, and we could just be speaking for ourselves here, we feel like we're getting just as close to the two of you as well and that our relationship is changing as a result.”

“We just wanted to know how the two of you feel about that and see if we're all on the same page here,” Diana finished, and Lois couldn't help it. She gave a sigh of relief that caused the other two to chuckle.

“If that means what I think it means,” she replied, “then I think we're all on the same page, because what me and Clark wanted to talk about was making this whole arrangement more serious.”

“Maybe even turning it into a relationship,” he added. “I mean, a relationship for all of us, together, if that makes any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Diana replied. “It's more common than you'd think, actually, though it isn't without it's difficulties. Like any relationship, it takes work on all parts, but where there's more than two people, it takes that much more work. There's no room for any jealousy, and everyone has to be able to work together individually as well as all together.”

“But if the two of you are willing to put in the work,” said Bruce, “than so are we.”

“So...is that it?” asked Lois. “Does that mean we're all together now?”

“It probably won't change much,” Diana said with a smile. “We were all getting so close already that all we're doing is making it official.”

“But,” added Bruce, “if ever you want to stay here with us, you're more than welcome.”

“Honestly, we'd be more than happy if you wanted to live here full time. I know it seems a little rushed, but there's enough space that you could keep your distance until you got used to things,” she said.

It was a very tempting offer, Lois had to admit. It would be a bit of a commute to work for her and Clark, but that wouldn't be much of a problem considering living expenses would be almost entirely covered. They would want to contribute to some of the bills, of course, but they'd be paying nowhere near as much as rent in their current in apartment. It would have to be discussed later, however, when they had time to really sit down and talk about it together.

For now, she was more in the mood to celebrate their decision, and she could tell that the others were feeling the same way. It wasn't long before the four of them had moved into the bedroom, helping each other out of their clothes as they planned what position they would use tonight. It was almost like a honeymoon, and so it had to be special. They had to be completely together for it, and though it took some work to figure out exactly who went where, soon enough, they had the right idea.

Lois would lay back while Diana ate her out and Clark would fuck her from behind while Bruce fucked him. It was the most ideal they could work out without cloning themselves, and since that wasn't possible, this really was the best they could do for the night. She felt content as she laid back and Diana nuzzled her face between her thighs, causing her to shiver a bit in anticipation. From where she was, Lois could see absolutely everything as it happened, and she could see as Bruce and Clark lined up and positioned themselves.

She had the perfect view of all of their faces, and she was really struck in that moment by how much she adored all of them. Not just Clark, not anymore, and she was happier than she'd ever been to know that she'd found all three of them. She was so lucky to have not just one person, but three people, that she cared so much about, but these thoughts all melted away as soon as Diana began to lick at her, not wasting any time as she delved deep with her tongue. The other woman had not grown any less skilled since the first time they had done this.

And while she did that, Clark pushed himself into her, careful not to be too harsh with his thrusts. He didn't want to push her so hard that she or Lois got hurt, and he gently fucked her, holding onto her hips and moaning as he built up a steady, easy rhythm. It was just as he was getting used to this that he felt Bruce behind him, letting out a low, nearly shameless moan as he was entered by the other man.

His favorite part about all of them together like this was that he got to discover just how overwhelmed he became when experiencing more than one sensation. It really didn't take him long at all, and with Bruce matching his rhythm and fucking him while he fucked Diana, Clark was brought close in no time, but it was hearing Lois cry out, it was looking down and seeing her face as she came, that really did him in.

Crying out, he steadied himself before he fell, hanging onto Diana for support as he came. She had pulled back from Lois and turned around to smile at him, a gorgeous, encouraging smile that made him feel all the better. Looking down at her and Lois, knowing they were both looking up at him and feeling Bruce behind him made him feel so secure.

Without even needing to address what they were doing, the three of them separated so that Clark could lay down with Lois and recover while Bruce and Diana finished each other off. While they cuddled, Diana pushed Bruce down next to them and climbed on top of him, riding him in full view until they came, almost simultaneously. It was a beautiful thing to behold, watching her bouncing on top of him while he looked up at her like she was his entire world, grunting and raising his hips to meet hers.

Diana fell into bed with the rest of them, panting with Bruce as they tried to find the most comfortable way for all four of them to sleep together. It had never been stated that Lois and Clark would be spending the night, but everyone seemed to know that already, and it wasn't long before they all fell asleep together, each one feeling just a bit more at ease than usual.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Clark and Lois did not officially move in, but they began staying over more and more often, falling into a comfortable routine with Bruce and Diana. The four of them made the adjustment nearly seamlessly, and even if one of them were gone, if the whole group was not together, it didn't feel weird for them. Sometimes it was just three of them, sometimes two, but no matter what, they were just as comfortable as if it were the two of them, alone together before they'd met Bruce or Diana.

They really did feel like this was a real, working relationship, which meant that it _was_ a real, working relationship. Even when it took work, they knew it could only be worth it, because they knew how valuable the outcome was. The four of them were closer than ever before, not to mention happier.

They were all sleeping together when Bruce had to get up early to leave on a business trip. The night before had been spent giving him a very nice, private going-away party, but now they lazily watched him get ready, Lois yawning and Clark struggling not to drift back off. Diana actually got up to give him a goodbye kiss before he left, and so the other two followed suit, and then Bruce said his goodbyes and left for the weekend.

But then the three of them were quick to fall back into bed, still sleepy from their busy night, glad that they had a while to spend cuddling each other. Clark found himself in between the two women, with Lois to his left and Diana to his right, and he wondered how someone like him had ever ended up in such a position. It was far from the first time he had caught himself thinking something like that, and he doubted that it would be the last.

But he had, at least, accepted that this was his life now, and he held both of them close to him, and that was when he saw Lois and Diana giving each other a look over him, and before he could try to read into it and figure out what they were thinking, he had been pushed onto his side with Lois giving him a deep kiss and Diana trailing kisses down the back of his neck. He moaned into Lois' mouth, feeling himself giving into his growing arousal.

The women hadn't said a word to one another, but they still moved as if they had the same goal in mind, and Lois began to kiss down his body, her lips moving down his chest while Diana worked her way down his back. Clark was reduced to nothing but quiet, breathy moans as they did this, and he tried his best to keep still despite the overwhelming urge to writhe under their kisses. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm for them, until they both reached their respective goals.

What Lois had in mind, he could have predicted, and he knew what he was getting into on that front. But as for what Diana had in mind, that was something entirely new to him. She seemed to know what she was doing, however, and he didn't doubt that she had her fair share of experience in that, just as she seemed to in everything. He wondered if there were anything that even she and Bruce had never experienced, and if there was, he wondered if it would be something they would all experience together.

They both gave him a few preliminary kisses before beginning. Diana murmured something he couldn't quite make out, but he picked up on the word “adorable” somewhere in there. It was right after she said that that she spread him, and he struggled to not grow tense. He was a little bit nervous about this, even knowing that she would be the one who had to do all the work. It was still something new enough to him that it caused him to be a little bit anxious about the whole ordeal, but then Lois took his cock into her mouth, and his nerves were eased a bit in his distraction.

He felt Diana's tongue flick out, teasing him, and he shivered, trying to keep his breathing steady, trying to remain relaxed. Lois continued to fill her mouth with him, and that was taking most of the edge off of things, so he tried to concentrate on how wonderful that made him feel. Her own tongue extended, rolling over him and giving him even more cause to shiver in pleasure, his heart pounding.

When Diana pressed her tongue into him completely, he gave a sharp whine and then blushed at his own outburst. It felt strange, but wonderful, and again, he reminded himself that he had to relax. She buried her tongue within him, and he began to notice the similarities to how it felt to have a finger inside him, and Diana knew the same sensitive areas to target, just as Bruce always had with his finger.

Meanwhile, Lois delicately sucked at him, teasing him with her tongue, and he jerked his hips a bit without meaning to. He steeled himself, knowing that he couldn't move too much or he might jostle Diana, but, _goddamn_ , these women were almost too much for him to handle. It would only be a matter of time before they really were too much for him, and he moaned desperately.

Diana delved a bit deeper with her tongue and Lois bobbed her head, tightening her lips around him, and he whimpered and cried and clenched his fists, doing all that he could to hold out against the dueling sensations. He knew that he would be there soon, but until then, he could only lay there and take it all in, his breath coming in short gasps as the two women pleasured him.

And then he knew that he was there; between the way Diana's tongue hit every sensitive area and the way Lois stroked her tongue down his cock, he had no hope of lasting, and it was just as he rested a hand on the back of her head that he gave a quick jerk and he came. His moan was low and quiet, and the women pulled back from him, laughing together as if at a private joke that only they understood.

They both came back up to rest on either side of Clark, cuddling for a bit while he caught his breath and regained his composure, resting after his climax. The three of them were quiet for a moment, and then Clark realized that they were just resting. Soon, there would have to be more, because he'd done nothing for the two of them, and it had all been about him.

“Oh, don't worry,” said Diana, as if reading his mind, “we can let you rest. Isn't that right, Lois?” Laughing, Lois nodded, climbing over him and capturing Diana in a kiss.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Bruce returned from his business trip, Lois and Clark were both at work. That meant that Diana was the only one there to greet him, and that it was all up to her to make it special for him. He kissed her as soon as the door was closed behind him, and then remarked about needing a shower.

“And you want me to join you?” she asked with a small, knowing smile.

“After being away from you for so long?” he replied. “When do I not?” Taking his hand, she lead him to their shower, helping him out of his suit before letting him help her out of her own clothes. They stepped in and turned the water to the temperature she liked, and Bruce visibly relaxed.

“It is _very_ nice to be home,” he commented, and she pressed herself against him, backing him into one of the walls. Once again, his lips were on hers, and she kissed him back with intensity, realizing for the first time just how much she had missed him. She had had the other two to keep her very busy without him, but it was so nice to finally have Bruce back with her.

When she pulled her lips back from his, she said as much, adding, “But they kept me  _very_ busy...”

“Is that right? I think I might be a little jealous.”

“Would it help if I shared some stories with you?” she asked, and before he answered, he turned them around so that he had her up against the wall.

“That would certainly help,” he replied, and as he leaned into her she could feel him growing hard.

Diana brought her lips close to his ear and murmured, “Where do I even begin?” She nibbled and felt him shiver in anticipation. “Perhaps I'll start with the morning you left, just after the three of us got back to bed...”

She recounted that story, of how she and Lois had each done their part with Clark, and how much he had loved every second of it. By the time she had reached the point where they had finished Clark off, Bruce seemed as though he could hardly contain himself and she said, “You're allowed to multitask, you know. As long as you're still listening to the story, at least...”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” he replied, positioning himself, and with a quick thrust, he was inside of her. Moaning, Bruce's face relaxed like before, and Diana was sure that she relaxed as well. Oh, yes, she had definitely missed this quite a bit.

“Anyway, where was I?” she asked. “Once we were done with him, Lois and I had to take care of ourselves, but Clark didn't seem to mind being our audience for that.” And it was true that he hadn't; he had watched them rather attentively as they had fingered each other until they came in turn.

“Those two are learning rather quickly, aren't they?” he asked.

“Oh, absolutely. Lois is getting to be quite the expert,” she replied with a smile. “That night, once we were all settled in...” She went on to describe how she and Clark had each taken Lois from each side, Diana aided by a toy as she did it. “We talked a lot about Clark being the one in the middle, but we knew you wouldn't want to miss his first time experiencing something like that, so we refrained.”

“I appreciate the self-control,” he said, his breathing beginning to grow ragged. Keeping up the calm facade while fucking her and while listening to her talk about fucking the others was incredibly hard. “But if you didn't do _that_ , how else did you keep yourselves entertained?”

“One night,” she panted- it was getting hard for her as well. “One night, they let me watch them, and the two of them really are beautiful together. The way she bites at his lip, the way he looks at her like there's nobody else in the world...you can really see all the history between them.”

“And now they're making new history with us.” He moaned, his limit already on the horizon but Diana still had stories to share. His thrusts grew more rapid and she could hardly speak, her voice shaking with each thrust, but she kept it up as best as she could, telling him about all of the fun that had been had while he was away.

“We did miss you,” she said, “so much that we spent an evening talking about you, and all of our favorite things that you can do for us. I told them quite a few stories about before they came around, and you should have seen the way their faces lit up. They were almost like children listening to a bedtime story!”

His control was slipping so much that he wondered how she could still manage to speak at this point. Any response he attempted got lost in groans of pleasure, but she kept going as if nothing in the world could stop her. Diana truly was an impressive woman, but Bruce was determined to hold out until she was finished, not letting the fact that he had been without for a few days hold him back.

“Clark told me in great detail how it felt for you to fuck him that first time, you know,” she murmured, and he almost lost it right then and there, despite his promise to himself that he wouldn't, and he knew that he would have to take serious countermeasures to prevent himself from slipping over the edge too quickly. He captured Diana's lips in a ravenous kiss, knowing that this was the only way he could truly shut her up.

With her momentarily silenced, he exercised every bit of control he had and began thrusting even harder, fucking her with complete abandon in the hopes that she would not outlast him this way. It was a strain on him, but it was a strain on her as well, and he hoped that he would be the one to show the greater endurance.

But her words still rang in his mind, and he couldn't help imagining everything Diana had described to him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to clear his mind of these thoughts. What was worse, he had just gone without anything for days, and that had his resistance so low that, try as he might, he simply had no hope of beating Diana at this.

In the end, she didn't beat him by much, but he was the one to reach his limit first, breaking the kiss and moaning desperately as he came. A few moments later, she joined him, and then, after they'd had a moment to catch their breath and recover, they actually took a shower, getting themselves cleaned up so that they could relax until the other two got home.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update.  
> it's a short update. But it's an update nonetheless. Sorry it took me for fucking ever.

With their conflicting schedules, it wasn't often that all four of them could really be together to do as they pleased, but they would always group up with somebody, and Lois always valued the time she got to spend with Diana. She had gotten particularly close to the other woman since they had begun their arrangement, and it was getting to the point that the two of them were almost as close as she and Clark. Though she hadn't spent much time with Bruce on his own yet, she hoped that the two of them would also be able to grow close.  
Really, she loved all of them so much that she didn't want to be particularly close to anyone, afraid of playing favorites. It made sense with Clark, since she had known him before, but she hoped to build equally strong bonds with the other two before long. She was just so happy with all of them, and she had never expected to be surrounded by this much love.

Really, she had such amazing luck, she thought, and that was how she felt when she and Diana settled in for a night together. Bruce was working late, a common occurrence for him, and Clark had an event to attend, so the two of them had decided to shut in and watch movies. Of course, when they were halfway through the second, and Lois was laying against Diana while she played with her hair, the two of them began to get distracted, and it wasn't long before they were ignoring the movie entirely.

With their hands tangled in each other's hair, they kissed on the couch, pressing their bodies together, so close that only their clothes separated them. And that only lasted a few minutes before they began pulling at each other's shirts, until finally they decided that it was best to take this to the bedroom. Once there, they resumed undressing one another and resumed kissing one another, while Diana gently fingered Lois.

“Do you want to play before the boys get home?” she asked, breaking the kiss. Lois nodded, a smile on her face, and she continued, “Well, then, I think I have just the idea.” Getting up, she went for one of her drawers to retrieve one of their many toys, this one a strap-on that went both ways, and began to get it ready, applying lubricant to her side first.

She went back over to join Lois, hand the toy off to her and laying back so that Lois could work it inside of her. Diana bit her lip while they did this, and then, once it was secured and stable with the harness, Lois laid back while Diana coated that side with an equal amount of lubricant. The reporter kept her legs spread and Diana climbed on top of her, straddling her with the toy perfectly positioned.

She had done enough early to get Lois ready for this, and she was experienced enough that she would be able to take this at the right pace, pressing the tip of the toy forward, slowly easing herself down, sinking into the other woman. Lois let out a soft, breathy moan, and Diana smiled warmly at her; she always looked so beautiful like this, and she didn't know how she had become so lucky as to end up with somebody like her.

“Is that okay?” she asked, and Lois nodded enthusiastically. It was better than good, was what she wanted to say, but as Diana let more and more of the toy slide into her, she found that she couldn't speak at all. All she could do was quietly gasp and moan as she took it, staring up at the beautiful that she was falling so completely in love with.

Once Diana had eased as much of toy inside of her as would fit, she paused for a moment, and the two of them stared in silence, the only sound in the room that of their labored breathing. Before she began to move again, Diana lowered her head, capturing Lois in a kiss, the feel of her lips so familiar by now that it was almost comforting, in a way.

After a moment of that, drawing the kiss out until Lois was to the point of wanting to beg for more, she began to rock her hips, the toy pressing between the toy of them, and Lois rose up to match her rhythm, the two of them working together. Learning each other's rhythms and what the other preferred and how to perfectly please the other was part of the fun of settling in together, but now that they know each other so well, things are easy and that is a different sort of fun altogether.

Lois got closer and closer as she and Diana fucked each other, their hips working in tandem, and she hoped it was just as good for the other woman as it was for her. As she gasped out her name, she tried to tell her that she was almost there, but she couldn't; this didn't matter, because Diana could tell, she could always tell, and she worked to push Lois over the edge, capturing her lips in a kiss again so that she could feel Lois' moans. Even as the woman relaxed into her orgasm, Diana didn't slow down or break the kiss, working her way towards her own climax.

She wasn't much further behind Lois, after all, and so it only took her a few more pushes before she had herself there, and the two of them moaned together, finally breaking the kiss. They relaxed together for only a moment, just long enough to catch their breath, before they were back at it again, ready to fuck well into the night. When Clark made it back home, he found them together, and Bruce came in not long after him, and the two couldn't help but stand and watch.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Lois and Bruce chapter, ayyyy

Just and Lois found time with Diana one evening when the others were gone, Bruce finds that time with Lois on a rare night off when both Clark and Diana have somewhere else to be. He knew that they were alone together, and he thought about the fact that, of the group, the two of them had spent the least amount of time one on one. It wasn't that they had any problem with one another, or that they didn't hold just as much affection for each other, it was just the fact that they hadn't had many chances to spend alone.

Tonight, he wanted to remedy that, and when he found her, she was in the library, searching through some of the volumes he had on display there. For a moment, he stood in the doorway, undetected as she explored the shelves, but then he cleared his throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Jesus, Bruce,” she said with a laugh. “How long have you been standing there? You know, that could get a little creepy.”

“Not too long, I promise,” he replied, chuckling. “What are you looking for?”

“Oh, nothing in particular,” said Lois. “I just haven't been in here much, and I wanted to see what all you had.”

“Feel free to look for as long as you want,” Bruce said, coming up behind her while she looked around. She gave him a smirk before she turned back to the shelves, and he could tell that she knew his reasons for coming in here to see her. Only a few moments passed before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips to her neck and trailing light kisses along her skin.

Lois sighed in contentment and said, “You know, this is the first time we've had the whole place to ourselves.”

“Which is exactly why I thought we should spend the night getting to know each other better,” he murmured.

“I think we know each other pretty well, Bruce.”

“In some ways. In others, I think we could spend some time getting better acquainted.” He reached a hand under her shirt, and then under her bra, gently cupping one of her breasts from behind. She leaned back into him, letting out a soft breath, tilting her face so that he could see the smile playing at her lips.

Lois opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, he pinched her nipple and she let out a sharp gasp before she was able to regain her composure enough to speak. “I'd love to get better acquainted,” she breathed, moaning as he toyed with her nipple, teasing her until it was almost too much for her to handle.

Meanwhile, he was pressed so close against her back that she could feel how much he wanted her already. They stayed like that for only a few more moments, until she was breathing in short gasps, pushed close just from that treatment alone, and then he stopped so that they could move to somewhere more comfortable. There was a small couch for reading that he guided her to, and he sat down, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her hard.

She straddled his lap while she kissed him, and it was almost tortuous to feel her on top of him like that, with their close still separating them. More than anything, he wanted to fuck her like this, and before long, he broke the kiss and murmured his intentions to her, pushing her off gently so that he could get out of his pants. While he did that, Lois pushed her skirt up and removed her panties, and then she climbed back on top of him. With nothing between them now, he could feel the heat of her arousal radiating off of her, and he sat back, signaling to her that he wanted her to take the lead from here on out.

Lois, more used to letting others take control since settling in here, was more than happy to have the chance to do so. She reached to take his cock into her hand and hold him in a position so that she could easily lower herself, sinking down onto him, exhaling slowly as she did so. He took hold of her hips to keep her steady on his lap, and she rested her forehead against his as she let him fill her. For a moment, they remained like that, silent save for their soft gasps, and then she began a steady rise and fall.

Their lips met as he jerked his hips up into her, unable to resist despite trying to play a more passive role this time, and before long, they were working at each other and finding a rhythm that worked for the both of them. Though they had spent the least amount of time getting to know one another, they easily matched each other, finding that they were well-suited together. He tried to remain as passive as he could, enjoying the way Lois worked when she took the lead, and that was the rhythm they found together, with Bruce gently holding her and occasionally rising to meet her.

She was beautiful in a different way from Diana, but he could not deny that she was no less beautiful. It almost made him feel guilty that he had focused more on Clark initially, but all four of them were together, and he cared for her just as much. There would be plenty of time to show both of them equal attention, just as he did with Diana, and plenty of time for all four of them to grow closer.

He tipped his face up to kiss her when he felt her growing close, swallowing the sounds of her moans when she came. Then he held her steady on him while she trembled in the afterglow, and kept working at her until he'd finished himself off as well. When she relaxed on top of him, he broke the kiss and smoothed her hair, and the two of them stayed like that for a while.

The rest of their evening alone together was spent in the same room, digging through books and discussing their favorites.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a very small, mostly glossed over smut scene in this chapter, as I start to set up for the next bit of story in this. More stuff to come in the future, maybe new characters being introduced for brief bits of story? who knows lmao

Eventually, Clark and Lois decided to officially move in with Bruce and Diana. They spent so much of their time there that they were rarely in their own apartment, and there wasn't much point in paying rent for a place they didn't stay, when they could instead, put their money into trying to pay bills at the place they spent all their time. Of course, convincing Bruce to let them help out was another matter entirely, but it was a work in progress.

It wasn't much different, and it didn't take long to remove the rest of their things, especially considering how much of their stuff had taken up permanent residence at Wayne Manor already. Nothing really changed, but they still felt more comfortable there, and it helped to further cement the fact that they were in a very permanent relationship.

Once, Clark would have never considered something like this as a possibility. He supposed he had been innocent in the past, but now that the possibility had been presented to him, he couldn't imagine himself living any other way. The fact that Lois was just as happy as he was like this only made it better, and he considered himself very lucky that the two of them had found a place like this.

Not long after they settled in, while they were eating dinner together one night, Bruce brought something up. “Do you two remember how we met?”

“Well, yeah,” replied Clark with a laugh. “It wasn't _that_ long ago.”

“Are you getting sentimental on us?” teased Lois, laughing with him.

Bruce actually cracked a smile at that and said, “That's not what I meant. You remember you were there for the party, right?”

“The charity thing, yeah. I had to cover it for the paper.”

“Well,” said Diana, speaking up, “I'm going to be hosting another charity party here in a few weeks. Naturally, the two of you are on the guest list.”

“Don't you have to pay for an invitation, or something?”

“Normally, but I'm not going to have people who _live_ here pay to go to a party here. Bruce doesn't have to pay for one,” she replied.

“But I do make a sizable donation,” he added.

“Which is _optional_ , but the party isn't. If the two of you don't have work that night, I'd better see the both of you down there.” There was a light in her eyes that said she was joking, but Clark knew that he could never, for the life of him, tell this woman no.

~X~

“This will be our first time as real guests at a party like this,” said Lois later, when she and Clark had a moment to themselves.

“I might miss going as a reporter,” he replied.

“If you recall, you were just my guest last time, and _I_ was the one covering it,” she teased, but her tone was nothing but playful.

“Well, maybe someday I'll be enough of a bigwig to get sent to cover the classy parties,” he said, “but for now, I'm fine being your guest or theirs.”

“How very humble of you,” said Lois, grinning. “Do you think they'll have us together all night, or will we each get to go with one of them?”

“Maybe we'll keep trading off all night to confuse people,” Clark suggested. “'Oh, Miss Prince, I just came back to say- uh, where did Mister Wayne head off to? And, uh, who is this?'”

“'Why, this is Lois Lane, a very _dear_ friend of mine,'” said Lois, doing a somewhat decent impersonation of Diana until she found herself breaking into laughter at the end of her sentence.

They went on for a bit with their fake conversation, imagining the surprise of the guests as Diana continued to switch off partners, until they heard the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway. They turned to see Bruce standing there, smirking at the two of them.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked. “I think I'd do a better job as myself than Clark would.”

Clark visibly blushed at being caught in the act, but Lois just gave a wicked grin and said, “I think he was doing an okay job. And imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, is it not?”

But their banter escalated, as it so often did, and it wasn't long before Bruce had offered to show Clark how he really did things and Lois had said she would prefer to have them both at the same time. So she ended up between the two of them, the men kneeling on the floor and Lois bent in front of Bruce while Clark was in front of her, making it easy for the former to fuck her from behind while she sucked off the latter.

Bruce held onto her hips, his grip tight as he pushed himself inside of her, and she took a moment to adjust, to relax into it, before she moved on. She let out a low, pleasured moan, looking up at Clark while biting her lip, and he looked as if he could hardly breathe in his anticipation. Finally, she tilted her face forward, parting her lips and taking his cock between them, slowly drawing it deeper into her mouth until finally she could not take anymore.

But as Bruce thrust into her from behind, she was pushed forward and drawn back, taking more than she could handle but pulled away before it became a problem, and in this way, she didn't have to do much on her own to pleasure Clark at all. With the rhythm created by Bruce, she could relax and enjoy herself, listening to the two men groan with pleasure while she felt herself growing closer without hardly doing a thing. She wondered if, perhaps, she was becoming spoiled.

Whatever the case, even if she was, she was not the first to come. Clark beat the both of them, pulling out of her mouth just in time, and sitting back to catch his breath while he came down from his orgasm. He gave Lois a smile while he watched her, and she reached out to take one of his hands, clutching at him until she was finally pushed over the edge, only a few moments before Bruce.

This was not an unusual occurrence for them, especially not since coming to live there. They would have these brief, intimate encounters without plan or warning, simply because that was the way they were. Even without all four of them together, they found ways to connect, growing the attachments in this relationship more and more. Brief, unplanned moments like this were just as important to them as the nights that they planned in advance, trying new things and new positions, but as it got closer to time for the party, they had to spend less time bonding in those ways and more time preparing for the event.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy new chapters approach

The night of the party arrived, and Clark found himself wandering around the room alone with Bruce. The four of them had ended up spending most of the evening all together, rather than trading off partners to see who noticed, like Lois had joked about doing. However, Diana had gotten caught up in an interview, and Lois had recognized the person giving it from someone she had met in college, and the three of them were locked in a conversation that Bruce and Clark didn't have much part in. And so, they had decided to mingle together.

Bruce continued to introduce Clark to various acquaintances, and Clark did his best to make small talk even though he was very much out of his depth when he wasn't here for something related to journalism. He tried to keep up, but he found that it was all rather exhausting and he was glad that they didn't do things like this too terribly often. It was while he was thinking this and while he was trying to catch his breath, that a voice called out to them from behind.

“Bruce! It's been too long!” said the man, and they turned to face him. He had a beautiful woman on his arm and a wide grin on his face.

“Lex,” said Bruce, with a curt smile. “Diana told me you accepted your invitation.”

“Well, of course I did!” he said. “You know I'd never miss something like this if I could avoid it? Such a shame about last time, am I right? But tonight, I said to myself, I said, tonight I won't miss it for the world! Isn't that right, Mercy?”

The woman, Mercy, nodded, but she didn't speak. Clark got the impression that Lex was the kind of man who could do enough speaking for anyone in the room, his escort included.

“Well, it's a pleasure to have you,” Bruce replied, and made to leave.

However, Lex kept speaking. “And who is this with you? Has Miss Diana been replaced by this handsome man? And she still invited you to the party? Well, I guess your money speaks for itself!”

“Diana and I are still very much together,” he replied with a chuckle. “She's hosting her party in _my_ ballroom, remember? No, this is Clark Kent. He and his girlfriend are very good friends of ours.”

“Oh?” Lex raised a brow, smirking. “How good? Good-good? Good, like, say, Mercy and I have been?”

“Better, I'd say,” replied Bruce with a smirk, and Lex burst out laughing.

“Look at you, being so open! Don't tell me things are getting serious with this cutie and his lady?” He feigned a surprised gasp and his theatrical antics caused Clark to laugh a bit. When Lex caught sight of that, he winked, before saying, “Well, we should probably move along, but don't forget, you still know our number! And, please, feel free to pass it along to your _better friends_!”

With that, he and Mercy disappeared into the group, and Bruce visibly tensed, leaving Clark very confused. “What was all that about?” he asked. “How do you know those two?”

“You remember that Diana and I have been done things with other couples, before ever meeting you and Lois, right? Of course, you're the only ones we've ever gotten serious with, but you know we're not complete strangers to that lifestyle.”

“Yeah, you've mentioned that before,” he replied, realization dawning on him.

“Well, Lex and Mercy used to be one of those couples, though it's been a really long time since anything happened with them. We were never even close to serious with them, and our lives got busy and we drifted apart. Of course, he's got a company and we see each other for business purposes, but that's been the extent of that for quite some time.”

“He sure seems like an interesting character,” said Clark at last. “Is Mercy always that quiet?”

“Don't let her quietness fool you,” Bruce said, but that was all he said and he fell silent.

“Did something happen that you're not telling me about?” Clark asked. “I mean, it seems like something's bothering you.”

Sighing, he said, “No, nothing happened back then. God, Clark, did you really not notice?”

“Notice what?”

“You're almost adorably dense. Did you not notice the way he was looking at you? I know that look, and I can tell that Lex is interested in you. I mean, he _asked_ for me to pass his number onto you. How did you miss that part?”

Blushing, Clark said, “I just thought he was joking about that.”

“Yeah, I can see how you might think that, but no, he was being completely serious. I know how Lex is about things like that...” Letting out another sigh, this one sounding a bit more frustrated, Bruce said, “Come on, let's get out of this party. I need to have you to myself before I lose it.” He grabbed Clark's hand, pulling him along without any concern for who might see them, and they made their way back to his bedroom, Clark holding back laughter all the while. Who knew that Bruce could get jealous like this and lose his cool?

Once they were alone, he quickly worked to get Clark undressed before hastily getting out of his pants and going for the lube. Excited, Clark got down like he knew he was supposed to, bent on the bed and waiting for Bruce to finish getting ready. Once he felt the familiar sensation of Bruce working his fingers inside of him, he moaned in ecstasy, and Bruce hooked the first two inside of him several times before he worked in a third, his breathing growing labored with his impatience.

Finally, when it seemed that Clark couldn't take anymore, so overwhelmed was he with pleasure, Bruce pulled his fingers out slowly and applied the lube to his cock. Positioning himself behind Clark, he murmured in his ear, saying that he didn't mind if other people looked, or even if they touched as long as he knew about it, but that, at the end of the day, he was always going to be a little possessive of those he was closest to, and he considered Clark _very_ close.

With that, he pushed inside of him with one thrust, so rough that Clark winced in pain, but Bruce did not let up. However, it didn't take Clark long to adjust to this, or to realize that he actually rather liked it when Bruce got rough like this, and he lost himself in pleasure as Bruce held onto his shoulders and worked in and out of him with a speed and rhythm he had yet to use before. Their low moans and grunts mingled, as one man worked off his frustrations and the other was more than happy to do what he could to console him, particularly if it involved this. Bruce was quick that evening, much quicker than he usually was, and perhaps that was why he didn't usually take things at this pace. He came with a deep groan, his lips resting close to Clark's ear.

After that, he finished Clark off with his hand, and then the two of them tried to make themselves presentable once again before they returned to the party. After all, they didn't want to look _too_ disheveled, lest they give away exactly what transpired while they were gone, though both are certain that Diana and Lois will know even without having to look at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there gonna be an orgy soon? only time will tell


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright, boys, the jig is up,” said Diana, once the party was over and they had retired to her bedroom. “Don't think we didn't notice the two of you running off.”

“Well, you were both caught up in conversation, so we thought we would find our own guests to talk to,” replied Bruce.

“That's not what we're talking about and you know it,” said Lois, shaking her head. “Don't even try to play innocent. We all saw you grab Clark and make a run for it, and Diana made some excuse for it, but don't be surprised it people start asking questions!” She laughed.

“Let them ask,” he replied. “Our business is our business. Fine, you caught us.”

“Bruce ran into some old friends, and _apparently_ , according to him, one of them 'took a liking to me', or something, so he decided he wanted some alone time,” said Clark with a grin. “He was jealous, can you believe it?”

“Oh, trust me,” replied Diana, “I can. So, who was it you ran into, Bruce?”

“Lex Luthor,” he said. “I didn't know he RSVP'd.”

“He didn't,” she said with a laugh. “But you know how he is. Is he still with Mercy?”

“Sure is, she was there with them. He made a remark about us passing his number along to Clark and Lois, if you can believe that.” Bruce chuckled.

“Well, why don't we?”

“What?”

“Not like that, maybe, but it has been an awfully long time since we've had them over,” she said. “What did Clark think of him?”

Blushing, Clark mumbled, “I think he was pretty...interesting. And she was gorgeous.”

“Was she, now?” asked Lois. “I'm starting to get jealous that I didn't get to meet them!”

“There's nothing saying that we can't have get togethers like we used to,” continued Diana. “If they're both interested in it, then we can just have all six of us together!”

“Just for the evening,” said Bruce. “Nothing serious, not like this.”

“Of course not. You know as well as I do that Lex isn't capable of being serious about much of anything outside of business and Mercy. But if they're interested, and if these two are interested, I don't think any harm can come of it.”

And so, after a bit more discussion, they made the decision to invite Lex and Mercy over.

~X~

“It can be hard to keep track of six bodies at once,” said Diana, looking Lois and Clark up and down. “In that case, usually we'll split off a bit more than we normally do with the four of us, which means that I think it's time you two learn a little bit more about sharing.”

“Although very unlikely, there's a chance one of us may end up just sitting and watching,” added Bruce. “So, we've decided to show both of you a brief example of what that's like to prepare you.”

It was clear from their expressions that they were, for the most part, just joking around. However, they were at least serious about going through with this little exercise, which Clark and Lois were just as serious about participating in, even if it meant that they would have to take turns. Clark was the lucky first, and they mimicked what he had done with the women, the morning that Bruce had gone for his business trip.

Bruce took Lois' place, taking Clark's cock into his mouth, while Diana rested behind him, gently pressing her tongue inside of him, just as she had before. And, just like before, he completely melted between the two of them, unable to even think clearly as they worked at him in perfect sync, as if it were something they had rehearsed. It was times like this that he was reminded of how close they had been even before he and Lois had met them.

Because they were in such perfect sync, and because he was weak to both of their touches, it did not take them very long to finish him off at all. Lois watched all of this, her own arousal growing, and she was completely entranced by the way they handled Clark and by the way his face shifted until he finally came. It would have been hard for her to be patient, waiting for her own turn, if it weren't for the fact that watching him was such a lovely sight.

But then it _was_ her turn, and Clark had to sit aside, panting and struggling to catch his breath, and Diana laid back with Lois on top of her, gently cupping her breasts in her hands while Bruce got between her legs. She wondered for a moment why they were only focusing on things for Clark's pleasure and then hers, but then they began and she could hardly think at all.

With Diana expertly pulling her nipples and rolling them between her fingers, and with Bruce burrowing his tongue deep within her, it was all she could do to keep herself from coming undone almost immediately, especially after having the anticipation of watching them with Clark. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as she tried to hold off for as long as possible, but, like with Clark, there really wasn't much she could do to make it last very long.

And when Clark watched her, despite having just been finished off for himself, he could feel his arousal returning and could understand why this was a lesson in patience and sharing for him as well, despite being the one to go first. By the time Lois had come, he couldn't help but want more, but then Bruce and Diana informed them that it was their turn, and that they would focus only on pleasuring one another.

Diana rode Bruce and the two of them were forced to watch that together, but they found that their own patience could not hold out any longer, and when the other two had finished, they found that Clark was fingering Lois while Lois had her hand wrapped around Clark's cock.

Diana pretended to scold them for only a moment before admitting that she couldn't blame them, and she and Bruce gave them “official” permission to finish one another off. Clark rolled on top of Lois then, and fucked her while the other two watched them together. Soon, it would be more than just the four of them, but for now, they were quite content with what they already had.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i do this to myself

Of course, Lex's interest in Clark did not fade over time and, of course, as soon as they began, he was more interested in getting acquainted with him than reuniting with Diana and Bruce. However, Mercy was more willing to spend time with her hosts, and so, for the beginning, they split off into two groups of three.

“I had absolutely no idea that Lois would be as gorgeous as you,” said Lex, who seemed to have absolutely no shame. He was forward, and spoke his mind whether he was asked or not. In a way, Clark could admire that and, in a way, he could see why other people might find him to be utterly exhausting. “In fact, I have to admit, she might even _rival_ you!”

Lois visibly blushed, unsure of what to make of him, but before she was forced to try to think of something to say, Lex took charge, directing them into positions in a casual way that almost made it seem as if they weren't being bossed around. Whenever they caught each other's eye, Clark and Lois would have to fight off laughter. He was certainly an interesting man to spend the night with.

~X~

Meanwhile, Mercy and Diana were locked in a kiss, leaving Bruce a little bit left out for the moment. They had always been rather fond of each other, but not in the sort of way that would have resulted in the kind of change that had occurred with Clark and Lois. Diana tugged at Mercy's hair as she kissed her, tangling her fingers in it, their bodies pressed so close that there was no space left between them.

When they finally separated, she turned to Bruce with a coy smile and said, “Don't think I've forgotten about you.” With that, Mercy closed the distance between them and kissed him in much the same way, letting this go on for just as long. Once that was out of the way, Diana fetched the strap-on, knowing just how much Mercy loved  _that_ .

Getting her positioned between them, Bruce rested his hand on the back of her head as she began to suck him off without hesitation. Diana worked a slick hand up and down the toy, getting it lubricated before she used it on the other woman. Bruce relaxed, watching Diana prepare and losing himself in pleasure as Mercy brought him deeper into her mouth.

He watched Diana get herself into position, listened to her ask Mercy if she was ready, and watched their shifts in expression as she pushed the toy inside of Mercy, felt the little jolt forward that the woman between them gave as Diana did this. He was, he knew, extremely lucky to get the chance to watch these two women and the show they put on, all while one of them sucked him off, looking up at him occasionally only to suddenly lose herself in her own pleasure, eyes rolling back as Diana did something that she really liked.

~X~

And while all of this was going on, Clark nervously applied lube to himself while watching Lex and Lois out of the corner of his eye. He could hear Bruce and Diana both moaning with Mercy, and Lois' soft cries as Lex ate her out, and he worked to get himself ready so that he would not be missing out on any fun for much longer. It wasn't often that he was in the position of fucking the man; he had become rather comfortable with his position on the bottom, where Bruce was concerned, but this was what he and Lex had settled on, and he approached the other man, letting him knowing that he was ready.

“Well, then, have at me!” Lex teased, and Clark felt himself flush at those words. The other man paused what he was doing with Lois for the moment, and Clark got behind him, his cock pressed against his tight entrance. He didn't even think to do anything else to get him ready, but Lex didn't complain; in fact, he simply kept urging him on, until Clark had no choice but to grab his hips and jerk forward, entering him with some resistance, but less than he expected. Perhaps Lex was just more used to this than he thought; perhaps he was enough of a masochist that he didn't mind whatever he wasn't used to.

Whatever the case, it only took him a moment of soft groans and adjustment before he resumed what he had been doing, burying his face between Lois' thighs again and causing her to gasp in surprise and delight. Clark would almost be jealous, except for the fact that he happened to be just as capable of getting such a reaction out of her, and the fact that he was a bit too distracted to worry about such things right now.

He moaned louder than he intended to, and right against Lex's ear, but the other man just laughs muffled, seeming to enjoy the effect he's having on Clark all while barely doing anything for him. His focus remained almost entirely on Lois, and it was one of the few times since they met that he was silent, working at her until she came, and never letting up even then, even while Clark began to rock his hips inside of him and they moaned in unison.

~X~

And meanwhile, Mercy was the first to come in the other group, but she didn't let this slow her down for long, and Bruce held onto the back of her head, knowing that he didn't have much left in him. Diana gave him a look while she fucked Mercy, with her lips pursed and her lashes lowered, and he shuddered, yanking back before he gave in, knowing better than to come down Mercy's throat without asking and without having done something like this with her in quite some time.

As he caught his breath, all he could do was watch Diana and Mercy together, finishing one another off again and again, but he couldn't say he minded a show like that.

~X~

Clark finished Lex off with his hand after they'd been at it for a while, wanting to get him there first, though he just barely managed that before he was also sent over the edge. He had lost count of how many times Lex had brought Lois to orgasm, and thought it was pretty impressive that he didn't let up, regardless of the situation. His determination and attention to Lois was admirable.

And, of course, almost as soon as he had caught his breath, he straightened up and grinned, asking what they were going to do next, but before Clark could reply, he had already turned his attention to Mercy, going over to join her. It seemed that, even now, he was energetic as ever, and it seemed that things were not yet over for the six of them.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lex was reunited with Mercy, and the two wasted no time before she pushed him back and began to ride him, and the four watched them together for a moment before they began to figure out where to go from there. Diana was the first to speak up, murmuring to Lois, asking her if she wanted to get to know Mercy now.

“Actually,” said Bruce, “I think it might be better for _both_ of them to get to know her. I mean, that's only fair. Unless Lex has a problem with that?”

“Of course not, of course not!” the man answered, his breathing ragged as his lover didn't let up. “I get this time with Mercy on a daily basis but I haven't seen either of you in so long! I think we could bear to part for a few more moments.”

“Of course,” added Mercy, before giving Lois an appreciate gaze. “I'd like to get to know them myself.”

And so, they traded off partners, and Diana, who was still wearing the strap-on, got things prepared so that they could spitroast Lex now. Mercy, meanwhile, had her own ideas for a position, and had Clark lay down so that Lois could ride him, and straddled his face.

“We can all get very well acquainted like this,” she said, before pulling Lois into a passionate kiss.

It was a little bit disarming for Lois, but she relaxed into it, moaning into the other woman's mouth as she noted all the little differences between the way she kissed and the way Diana kissed. All the while, Clark rose his hips up to thrust into her, fucking her with an easy and gentle rhythm. Judging by the way Mercy continued to gasp and moan into the kiss, he had to be doing a good job of eating her out as well, and Lois caught herself wondering about the difference between him and Lex.

After just experiencing Lex pleasuring her nonstop, the memory of his tongue was fresh on her mind, and she had been with Clark for so long that she could recall that feeling with ease as well. However, even as she tried to compare in her mind, she already knew that it was no use. They were both  _very_ good, but there was no way of determining who was better, and really no point in trying.

They were different, in ways that she wasn't able to describe, but both were amazing. She wondered if Mercy had drawn the same conclusion, or if she were still able to think at all, or if she might have a bias toward her own lover, or if she might even think that Clark was better, in some way. Whatever the case, she held on tight to Lois, whimpering into her mouth, and whenever they had to break the kiss to catch their breath, she'd pant and gaze at Lois, her face flushed, with the most delicious expression.

~X~

“I've gotta teach Lois how to do this,” Diana murmured, all while rocking her hips into Lex. She had managed to fit most of the toy without much difficulty, and he was once again forced to be silent as he had his mouth full with Bruce's cock.

“For your own sake, or for Clark's?” asked Bruce, sighing in contentment. He had had to exert very little effort so far today, and he was enjoying being able to relax.

“Both, and maybe for yours too,” she replied. “Maybe I should let her start with you, since you've got experience receiving, while I show Clark the ropes!”

“Do you mean that literally?” he teased.

“I didn't, but now that you mention it, we haven't done a lot of _that_ with them either...” she murmured. The two of them went on bantering like that while they had their way with Lex, and Diana wondered, as she often did when they had him over, if it was strange for him, not being entirely dominating the conversation. Of course, there wasn't much he could do about it now, and he never seemed to complain after the fact.

Really, he was in no position to complain at all right now, considering this was one of his favorite positions. He especially loved that it was _Diana_ fucking him; he had quite the weakness for pegging, as Mercy had informed them fairly early on in their arrangement.

“Yes,” she said, more to herself than to either of the men, “we've _definitely_ got to teach Lois and Clark all about this.”

~X~

Clark was afraid that he had too much on his plate, what with how suddenly this position was sprung on him and the fact that he was now met with two women he had to simultaneously pleasure, and he hoped that he wasn't disappointing either of them. He could at least hope that Lois was enjoying herself as much as she always did, but it was hard to get a reading on Mercy, who he had really only just met.

He hoped that he had enough experience doing this for Lois and for Diana to be able to do something that she would enjoy, and he delved deeper inside of her with his tongue all while holding tight to Lois and thrusting up into her. From the sound of it, the two were still kissing on top of him, and that image was such a sexy one that it was very hard to keep himself steady. But he couldn't afford to let his focus waver even a little bit, as he had to split his attention evenly between the two women, and he did what he could to maintain it.

He was fortunate enough to feel Mercy come first, and could take comfort in the fact that he had not, in fact, completely bored her at all. Even so, she continued to straddle his face and play with Lois, who was not far behind her. Knowing that he had managed to get the both of them off, he was finally able to relax and, with a few shallow thrusts, he was there as well.

~X~

“It's been a pleasure,” said Lex the next morning. He and Mercy had spent the night, since all six of them had been rather exhausted after their lengthy encounter, and he kissed all four of their hands in turn as he said his goodbyes. Over the top as always, even after a night like the one before. “Please, don't hesitate to call on us again!”

When the two of them were gone, Bruce sighed and said, “They always wear me out completely. Damn shame I don't have the day off today.”

“Well, I, for one, am spending the rest of the day in bed,” Lois announced.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Clark.

“Don't you have work too?” Diana teased. “How about _I_ join you instead?”

“I think that would defeat the purpose,” Lois replied with a laugh.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the penultimate chapter  
> the pegging chapter

They didn't have a chance to spend time together with all four of them until the next day, when they could really regroup after their little get together. They all agreed that it had been fun, but that Lex was a handful and that they were glad, at the end of the day, that it was just the four of them all the time.

“What we have is certainly special,” Diana said. “I had wondered, from time to time, if Bruce and I would ever connect with any of the couples we swung with, but I had eventually started to think that that was probably impossible. I'm glad that you two proved me wrong.”

“It was completely different from anything we had ever done,” said Clark. “Honestly, I just thought I was lucky to find out Lois liked me back. I never once thought that I'd end up with three people, much less three people as wonderful as you.” He blushed as he spoke, realizing that he was getting just a bit too sentimental, but nobody seemed to mind. Really, they all shared the sentiment, even if they didn't always voice it.

The four of them knew that they had something extremely special with one another, and getting to see how different it was with others only made that all the more apparent. Now that they could be alone together, Diana recalled the conversation that she had had with Bruce and announced that she had something she wanted them to try.

“Lois, you know all about how I'm able to fuck you,” she said, and Lois blushed at her words. “I don't know if either of you saw what I did to Lex, but I'm sure you understand the gist of it...”

Nodding, she said, “So, now you want me to do something like that to you?”

“Close,” replied Diana. “I was going to teach you how to do it to Bruce, while I try it out with Clark. Since the two of us have the most experience with it, we were going to split up, if that's alright.”

Of course, nobody had any complaints of that, and Diana got a strap-on for Lois to use, showing her how to hook it inside of her and helping her get it lubricated. She fingered Bruce in preparation while Lois watched attentively, explaining everything as she did it, and Clark could feel his own anticipation growing.

Once Bruce said that he was ready, Lois positioned herself behind him, pressing the tip of the toy against him and looking to Diana for further guidance, still a bit nervous about potentially hurting him. Diana just kept calmly walking her through things, and Bruce even reassured her, saying that if she messed up a little bit, he was pretty sure he could take it and help her figure out what to do from there.

However, as she began to push the toy inside of him, she quickly realized that it was much simpler than she had been making it out to be in her panic. In fact, once she had slowly eased the toy inside of him, he let out a low moan and told her she was doing great, and how she should thrust. Following his and Diana's directions, Lois fell into an easy pattern with it, and she could certainly understand why so many people, men and women alike, found this very appealing.

“How do you like watching them?” asked Diana.

“It's nice,” replied Clark with a smile.

“But you'd rather me take care of you now, wouldn't you?”

“That'd be nice too.”

“You'll have an easier time learning than her,” she said, and without even needing to be instructed, Clark got into position for her, and she got him ready, fingering him and getting both him and the toy properly lubricated. By the time all this was done, they had heard a telling gasp and moan from Lois, and looked over to see her tensed up for a moment, only to resume fucking Bruce as if nothing had happened.

“I think she's getting the hang of it,” he said, smiling fondly. However, his thoughts were cut short as Diana entered him. He groaned, but the feeling was not so different from having Bruce fuck him; it was easy to tell that it was something artificial, and that was strange, but it was not strange in an unpleasant way and it was fairly easy for him to adjust to.

The size of the toy was just perfect for him, because Diana had very good judgment, and while she fucked him, he could feel her breath on his neck, her long hair brushing against his shoulders, and he knew that he would be done in in only a matter of moments. In fact, he came before her, though she wasn't so far behind him that he had to feel bad about that fact, and when they were done, they saw that Bruce and Lois were still going at it.

Bruce wasn't used to having anyone but Diana do this for him, but it was very nice and the only reason he had managed to hold off for long was sheer force of will, wanting this to last as long as possible for Lois. She had come twice already, and gotten in a good amount of practice, so he thought that he could let himself give into pleasure soon, relaxing as she rocked her hips into him, pushing and pulling the toy inside of him.

When she reached her third orgasm, resting her face against his shoulder to muffle her cries, it was more than he could take, and he reached down to stroke himself a few time, needing _somebody's_ touch before he could finally come. And he did, exhaling deeply with his pleasure.

Lois hesitated before she pulled out, once again doing her best to be careful, and it was a slow process, though once she was out, she removed the toy completely and sat back to relax. Diana and Clark were already done and came to join them, both eager to hear about the other's experiences.

“Next time,” said Diana, “we might be able to switch partners. _Or_ , Lois, you might want to take a turn with me?”

Naturally, nobody had any complaints about either course of action, though for now, the men were more interested in resting up. However, since Diana had only come once and Lois was becoming known for her ability to reach countless climaxes, the two of them decided to play for just a little while longer.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY OVER  
> FINALLY I CAN REST  
> I'm never writing 20 chapters of porn for the sake of porn, I tell you hwat.

Living life in a perpetual party of four only becomes easier as they go on, and it becomes such a regular part of life for them. There is much more to it than the sex, even if that is where they got their start, and even if that's how they prefer to spend a lot of their free time. There are other parts of life to settle into, and there's learning what everyone's favorite sort of movie is and learning how to compromise on a movie night, and there's figuring out a grocery list that includes everyone's favorite things, and there's finding the one restaurant that they all love enough to make it a frequent destination.

There is the time it takes to learn how to let more than one person into your heart and that time it takes to grow used to the fact that that may not be the usual, but that doesn't make it wrong. There is the ways they learn to love each other and the way they learn to let each other in and the way they learn how to live together and memorize patterns, until the four of them are as close as any couple would be.

There is everything that comes with a relationship, and they fall into their life together slowly, learning their new routine and adjusting to the additional faces to see every single day. Really, it was similar to the way both couples had adjusted to moving in together the first time, just with more people than before. And wasn't that really all there was to their relationship? The only difference was that there were four of them instead of two, and all that meant was more to go around and more to share.

Whether it was just two of them together or just three, or all four of them, they shared the same level of closeness, putting in the effort to grow as close to each individual person. But it was always best when it was all four of them, and they were always happiest when they could all be together. Though it wasn't just about the sex for them, there was, admittedly, a lot of effort put into that, particularly when it came to figuring out the different ways they could place four bodies and all enjoy it.

With Lois becoming rather adept with a strap-on, there were new things for them to try and new positions to experiment with. On one particular day, she was putting it to use on Diana, so that the women could be in the middle of the men. And so, they began first, with Diana lubricating the strap-on, moving her hand in a way that emulated a handjob even though, of course, Lois couldn't feel a thing. It still put on a good show, and the men watched in anticipation as they got ready.

After that, Lois took Diana into an intimate embrace, pressing the tip of the toy against her, and she closed her eyes as she eased it inside. Diana sighed happily, stroking Lois' hair while the other woman began to gently fuck her, and while all of this was going on, Bruce and Clark were lubricating one another, as they got ready to join in on all of the fun. After giving the ladies what they thought was enough time on their own, Clark went behind Lois and Bruce went behind Diana, making eye contact of their lovers' shoulders as they positioned themselves.

Clark was the first to move, pushing himself inside of Lois with a soft groan, taking a moment to just ease inside of her and relax into the feeling. It was something he could never get bored with or so used to that it no longer affected him in such a way, and so, for the time being, he was completely lost in pleasure. He was only brought back to his senses when he felt the two in front of him shift, and he saw that Bruce was sliding inside of Diana with ease.

From this position, Clark was able to watch both of their faces shift as this happened, and he took in a deep breath at the same time as Lois. The two might have laughed about falling in sync without planning on it, but neither really had the breath to be able to laugh right now. Instead, they both watched Diana tip her head back onto Bruce's shoulder and Bruce close his eyes in ecstasy, and then, it only took a few moments for the four of them to all settle into the changes in this position, and then, it was only a matter of time before they all began to move again, trying to find the right way to go about doing this.

It doesn't take them very long at all to find the best rhythm for the four of them, a pace that they can all match at once, and they all begin to move in unison, working together in perfect sync, all of them working their hips against the one in front of them, or toward the one behind them, climbing their way toward their individual orgasms.

It was hard to tell who was first, though, of course, it was one of the ladies; they had come nearly simultaneously, pushed closer to the edge because they had quite a bit of a head start. But, since they could keep going without even breaking, this wasn't much of a problem at all. As long as they were able to keep going, then there was no problem, but it really didn't take Clark all that long after them to be pushed to his own limit, and he rested his head on Lois' shoulder, breathing in her scent while he gave a few shallow thrusts to help push him the rest of the way over the edge.

He relaxed there for a moment, while the other three kept going, but he couldn't match pace with them anymore, and pulled back eventually, exhaling as he did so. Even just watching like this, he was happy; even being the first to have to withdraw and only being able to watch like this, he was happy. Honestly, he was more than happy, just being able to be in the same room as the three of them, and he wondered, not for the first time, just how he managed to be lucky enough to have not just one, but _three_ people fall for him.

When Bruce came again, it was nearly at the same time as Diana, reaching her second orgasm as he withdrew. She remained there for only a moment, waiting it out and helping to bring Lois there again, and then, it was over. Diana helped Lois remove her toy and they set it aside to be cleaned up later, and the four of them relaxed together, falling into bed in the most comfortable sort of tangle.

This was how they lived now, the four of them. From the beginning, they had all been drawn to each other, and now that they had worked out the perfect solution to that, they had found just how well they worked together. And so, one by one, they fell asleep together, not for the first time, and not for the last time.

 


End file.
